


Dark eyes

by h8sokaa



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h8sokaa/pseuds/h8sokaa
Summary: A sequel to Sunflower Boy, where Illumi hates his eyes.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 5
Kudos: 140





	Dark eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is a tiny sequel to my other kid hisoillu work, Sunflower boy! You don't have to read it to understand this one, but I would recommend it <3

Illumi hated his eyes.

They've been dark, lifeless pits for almost all his life. There was a time, when he was younger, that they had color in them. It was a blur though, a memory that only existed based off of his brothers tales, who you couldn't believe much.

He didn't remember how he lost the color in his eyes. Something about his father being furious, and torturing him so much they lost color? He couldn't remember, and again only went off of his brother and butlers stories. Although he wasn't sure why or how it happened, it was something that was a constant reminder to never disobey his father.

People were scared of his eyes, and they didn't exactly hide it. Sometimes, on the streets, people would call him a "monster" or "a demon". He was used to all of these titles, so they didn't exactly affect him. Nothing really did at this point. He's heard those since he was a kid, even from his own parents at times, and especially from his favorite brother.

-

This was the second time Illumi had disobeyed his father. There he was, leaving the manor at night to meet up with his "friend". He knew he'd get caught, yet for some reason he didn't want to break the promise the two had made.

"A promise is something that should never be broken~"

Before that, Illumi hadn't known what a promise was. But now, it felt especially important, and he wasn't planning on tearing it. Leaving as humanly possible as it was through the massive Zoldyck gates, the assassin quietly and efficiently made his way towards their meeting point.

The millions of stars that lit up the sky flashed like blurs in Illumis eyes as he ran, and his blood temperature rose. He didn't know whether it was from excitement of meeting up with someone for the first time, or from fear of the punishment he would receive when he got home. He knew that there was no choice other than sneaking out; his father would never let him out, especially to meet up with someone. There was always one strict rule in the family:

Assassins do not need friends.

Friends were deemed a weakness. Something that would distract from work, and only cause problems in the future. They would backstab you, or you would end up killing them.

"Youll want to see if you CAN kill them, and would end up doing so."

Was something his father always reminded him of. And illumi would always agree, because in his eyes, his father was perfect. Or, at least, that's how he acted. He also agreed for the most part, as he felt bloodlust towards everyone. They always had hostile intents, no matter what type of smile they used to cover it.

But, for some peculiar reason, Illumi didn't want to kill Hisoka. It was... strange. All his life, people had been against him, and viewed him as an enemy. But here was a boy, who wasn't scared of him, who didn't want to hurt him, and who had asked to see him again. It was so, so unfamiliar, yet the warmth that the thought of him brought to Illumis chest was something that made his dark, cold world that much brighter.

Illumi hadn't even noticed that he'd arrived, and his eyes immediately searched for the boy. It didn't take long though, as Hisoka was standing off to the side, looking up at the night sky.

"Hey."

"Heyy Illumi~"

The red haired boys face immediately lit up, and Illumi felt almost mesmerized by his piercing gold eyes, which closed when he smiled. He hadn't even noticed that Hisoka took hold of his hand, and started pulling him somewhere.

"Come on, I have a place I wanna show you~"

Illumi only nodded as he let himself be dragged, letting his eyes try and capture all of the night sky. There were so many stars, so many that he wondered how that many little stars could fit in the night sky. How they had to come out every night, and for what purpose? He felt as though nobody appreciates them except him. But, again, maybe having one person was enough.

The two boys came to a halt, and Illumi took a few seconds to gather his surroundings. They were in the middle of what seemed to be a soccer field, which was completely empty.

"Lay down with me~"

Hisoka pulled down on Illumis hand, and the other complied. The two boys lay down, centimeters from each other, and adored the stars. Illumi felt almost captivated by the view, yet turned his attention to the boy besides him. He looked so pretty to Illumi, the way the moon and stars illuminated his face, his golden eyes glowing like the morning sun. Hisoka turned to face him, letting out a chuckle.

"Were you staring at me?~"

"No."

"Hm~"

The other simply smiled, and looked back at the sky.

"You know, it reminds me of your eyes"

"My eyes?"

Hisoka turned to face him

"Mhm! Your eyes are so dark, like the night sky. But, behind all of that, millions of bright stars shine, and only show it to the ones who cherish them...I hope I get to see those stars come out one day~"

Illumis eyes slightly widened at the compliment; his eyes had always scared others, yet here was Hisoka, calling them beautiful.

"Do you really think so?"

Illumi was sure it wasn't true, nobody would ever say such things about his eyes. Those dark, bottomless voids, which even scared him at times. The golden eyed boy took Illumis hand into his, and gave it a light squeeze.

"I'm sure, Illumi."

That was all the confirmation he needed; seeing the small smile on Hisokas lips, and the reassuring squeeze he gave his hand, made Illumi believe his every word. He didn't care if it was a lie; the warmth he felt inside his chest from those words was enough.

Illumi didn't hate his eyes as much.


End file.
